


Ghost of a kiss

by FastFadingFiction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Just something I wrote this morning on the fly.  It's short a sweet.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Ghost of a kiss

“I trust you about as far as I can throw you.” Derek threatened with a growl.

Stiles smiled. Derek’s threat wasn’t much of a threat like it used to be. “I don’t know, dude. Judging by the size of those arms of yours, you could throw me pretty damn far.”

“Yeah, I could, but then I’d have to find you.” Derek let his shift recede.

“I’d probably be hurt, and you’d have to carry me back, in your big strong arms.” Stiles creped closer to the Alpha.

Derek blushed, “Your father wouldn’t be too happy with me. He’d probably kick me out.”

Stiles placed the palm of his hand on Derek's cheek and looked into the Alpha’s eyes, “We both know that I’d only end up at your place while you patched me up.”

Derek never could resist Stiles's whiskey eyes. They were like a beacon pulling them closer until their noses touched, “Stiles…” Derek breathed out. Their eyes locked for a moment they were lost in each other's souls.

Stiles whispered as their lips ghosted with the softest kiss that held to promise of a better tomorrow. “Let’s go home, big guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt on Tumblr. Thank you @givethispromtatry


End file.
